Znaleźć skarb na radioaktywnej wyspie!
do fikcji TU! *poprzedni odcinek TU! *następny odcinek TU! Odcinek 8 Chris: Siema! Poprzednim razem w Totalnej Porażce: Radioaktywnej Wyspie! Postanowiłem dać karę naszym uczestnikom za klapę w wyzwaniu z modą. Niestety nikt nie uznał tego za karę. Mianowicie ktoś musiał zamienić się drużyną. Padło na Sama, który bał się kolejnej porażki i Mike, który uciekał przed Anną Marią. Nasi zawodnicy udali się do jaskini w poszukiwaniu diamentów dla mnie. Wygrały Szczury, a Larwy wyeliminowały Camerona, który za sprawą radioaktywności stracił swoją mądrość. Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Czołówka Na początku wyskakują kamery i pojawiają się zmutowane wiewiórki. Kamera leci na klif, z którego skacze Scott. Kiedy Scott wpada do wody zaczyna go gonić rekin. Kamera idzie do lasu gdzie Zoey atakuje zmutowany suseł, a Mike ją broni. Później Sam i Dakota płyną łódką i spadają z wododpadu na Lightninga, który robi pompki. Później kamera przechodzi do kuchni Szefa, gdzie Szef próbóje nakarmić Anne Marię i Staci jakimś trującem daniem. Obok nich Jo siłuje się z Brickiem. Następnie kamera idzie na plażę gdzie Dawn zbiera muszle, Cameron czyta książkę, a B buduje zamek z piasku. Pod koniec czołówki wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, a Szef wręcza Dakocie Radioaktywną Piankę Porażki. Willa Larw Sam: Tu jest czadowo. Anna Maria: Bez Mike'a nie jest czadowo! Anna Maria: (pokój zwierzeń) Nie nawidzę Sama i Chrisa. Przez nich Mike nie jest ze mną w drużynie! Nie! Dlaczego on nie jest ze mną w drużynie? (płacze) Dakota: (pokój zwierzeń) Anna Maria jest świrnięta! Ma totalną obsesję na punkcie Mike'a. Sam jest przecież ładniejszy. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegraliśmy. I chyba tylko ja jako jedyny z Larw się nie zakochałem. Anna Maria ma obsesję na punkcie Mike'a i widzę, że Sam i Dakota coś do siebie czują. Muszę mieć dziewczynę. Może Dawn? Nie ona jest z B! Dlaczego tu nie ma wolnych dziewczyn! Sam: (pokój zwierzeń) Przyznaję. Dakota mi się podoba. To był mój drugi powód zmiany drużyny. Dakota: Ktoś chce koktajl? Bo ja właśnie idę sobie po koktajl owocowy. Brick: Ja! Najlepiej wszystkie możliwe smaki. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Mniam! Kocham koktajle! Sam: Nie dziękuję! Anna Maria: Ja też nie chce. Dakota: Dobra! Dakota schodzi po schodach po koktajl. Nagle przez okno coś wpada. Sam: Co to jest? Brick: Nie mam pojęcia! Tajemniczy przedmiot uwalnia jakiś gaz i Anna Maria, Sam i Brick zasypiają, a jakaś zamaskowana postać ich wynosi. Po minucie Dakota przychodzi. Dakota: Hej! Mam koktajl. Dla Bricka zmieszałam aż osiem różnych... Gdzie wszyscy? Zaczyna rozglądać się po pokoju. Domek Szczurów Dawn i Mike się śmieją. Dawn: Ten żart był swietny! Mike: Ekstra! Dawn: Może i Larwy mają tą swoją willę ale my jesteśmy najlepsi! Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Szczury górą! I od dawna nie pojawiały się moje osobowości. Dawn: Jak to dobrze, że Mike jest teraz Szczurem. Bez niego nie wygralibyśmy wczoraj! Następuje taka sama sytuacja jak u Szczurów. Dawn i Mike zasypiają i ktoś ich wynosi. Wielka willa Chrisa Chris pije kawę. Nagle do pokoju przybiega Dakota. Dakota: Larwy zniknęły! Chris: Wiem! To część wyzwania! Teraz są uwięzieni przez tubylców. Pracowali tu w czasie kiedy wyspa stała się radioaktywna. Teraz są groźnymi ludźmi. A ty szybko do reszty! Dakota: Nie! Chris: Jak chcesz. Ale poniesiesz karę. Dakota: Dobra, dobra! O! Tutaj nas oglądasz? Chris: Tak! W wiosce tubylców Wszyscy siedzą zamknięci w klatce. Brick: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Chris nam to zrobił. Mike: Co on sobie myślał! Dawn: Oni są dziwaczni! Uczestniczy patrzą na tańczących tubylców. Anna Maria: Gdzie jest Dakota? Sam: Hej. Tu jest krótkofalówka. Chris: (przez krótkofalówkę) Gratuluje! Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to znalezienie skarbu. Najpierw musicie jednak się wydostać zanim oni was zjedzą. To kanibale! Każda drużyna dostaje mapę i kompas. Ten kto pierwszy otworzy skrzynię wygra! Bez odbioru! Anna Maria: Kocham skarby! Kanibale przestają tańczyć i otwierają klatkę. Mike: To szansa, żeby uciec! Wszyscy uciekają oprócz Sama, który wiązał but. Kanibal 1: Trudno został jeden do zjedzenia! Kanibal 2: Ale jest puszysty! Sam: Aaaa! Sam wybiega z wioski. Wielka willa Chrisa Dakota i Chris oglądają jak zawodnicy szukają skarbu. Dakota: O nie! Sam został! Chris: Ryczy jak mała dziewczynka! Haha! Do willi wbiega Sam. Sam: Aaaa! Dakota: Cześć Sam! Sam: Witaj Dakoto! Chris: Sio! Sam: OK! Sam wybiega z willi Chrisa. Las Szczury idą obok mokradeł. Mike: Super! Stąd 58 kroków na północny wschód. Dawn wyjmuje kompas. Dawn: To tam! Szczury robią kroki. Larwy się temu przyglądają. Anna Maria: Ha! Jacy oni głupi. Pójdziemy za nimi w to samo miejsce! Brick: Nic nie będziemy robić, a wygramy! Anna Maria: (pokój zwierzeń) Brick stał się dziwny! Jest taki troche bardziej zły. Nadbiega Sam. Sam: Aaa! Anna Maria: Gdzie byłeś? Sam: W willi Chrisa! Dakota tam siedzi i nic nie robi! Anna Maria: Pożałuje tego! Brick: Szczury skończyły! Larwy biegną do szczurów, a Anna Maria trafia ich w głowę swoim lakierem. Anna Maria: Sory Mike! Mike zamienia się w Chestera. Chester: Ta dzisiejsza młodzież! Wynocha! Anna Maria: Nie poznajesz mnie Mike! To ja twoja dziewczyna! Hihi! Brick: Wykopałem skrzynie! Chester: Nie słyszeliście! Won! Sam, Anna Maria i Brick uciekają, a Dawn otwiera skrzynię. Przyjeżdża helikopter, a w nim siedzi Chris. Chris: Brawo Szczury! Wygraliście! A Larwy kogoś wyrzucą! Mike staje się sobą. Mike: Fajnie! Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Dzisiaj nie będzie głosowania! Dakota: I nikt nie wyleci? Chris: Nie! Ty wylecisz? Anna Maria: Tak! Sam: (pokój zwierzeń) Tylko nie Dakota! Ona jako jedyna była dla mnie miła! I ją kocham! Dakota: Dlaczego ja? Chris: Złamałaś regulamin! Nie chciałaś brać udziału w wyzwaniu! To twoja Toksyczna Pianka Porażki! Szef rzuca Dakocie piankę i wypadają jej włosy. Dakota: Moje włosy! Gdzie są moje włosy! Chris: Nie ważne! Do Miotacza Wstydu. Dakota wchodzi i zostaje wystrzelona. Chris: Tak się kończy łamanie regulaminu! Więc nie łamcie go więcej bo skończycie jak łysa Dakota! Na dziś to koniec! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Radioaktywnej Wyspy